One-shot collections
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: One-shot series based on the show, mainly around Zero and Vin. Rated for multiple reasons.


_**I'm not going to lie, a lot of people despise this cartoon, but I kind of like it. Don't judge, people have different taste. These one-shots are rated for multiple reasons that I do not have time to explain. Enjoy the first one-shot.**_

Zero Williams frowned as she watched the cars drive by. Hearing the door open, she looked back and scowled as her friends Trixie Hickman and Newton Roberts walk into the room. The air between the three friends stood still before the white-haired woman groaned and shook her head, "What?"

"Zero, it's been four years since Vin left for war and no one has heard from him in a while." Trixie said and Zero grunted and looked away, "We were talking and maybe it'll be best if you just moved on and…"

"And what?" Zero hissed and looked back, "I don't think he died in action. And so what if he did? I'm sure we'd hear something from his unit!"

"We're trying to be optimistic here, Zero. We're hoping nothing happened to our friend, but at the same time we're being realistic," Newton crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Zero, what you're doing isn't healthy…well less so than usual for you and moping around won't bring him back any sooner, rather or not he's still alive," Zero sighed and looked down at the street, "We brought your parents with us to try and talk to you,"

"He's not dead, he's just been busy,"

"Zero," Trixie sighed and walked up to her best friend, "I don't want to think about that either, we're the only family he's had since his parents died in that car accident, leaving him orphaned when he was three,"

"Well that's more than enough reason why he _shouldn't_ have joined the army!" Zero snapped, looking back as tears fell from her eyes. The two stared in shock as they watched their emo friend break down before their very eyes, "He doesn't have any real family. The law forbids only children to join the military in fear of their family line ending!"

The two frowned as they saw tears fall down Zero's face, "Zero," they looked back and saw Zero's parents step into the room, "We're sorry to say this, but Vincent may not return. It's been far too long since we've last heard from him. We hate to say this, but perhaps it's time to accept the fact that he isn't coming back." Zero shook slightly, "We're just trying to think of you and your wellbeing." Zero sighed and looked down and saw a black military car pull up in front of the house. She gasped and turned and ran out of the room with her friends and parents following behind her.

The five slowly stepped out of the house as four military officers stepped out of the vehicle. Zero's eyes fell as the officers approached the house, "Miss Zero Williams?" Zero frowned and walked past her parents and friends and stopped in front of the officers, "Miss Williams, we bring news from the frontline,"

Zero's eyes widened and her lower lips began to quiver when they heard a door open and the three friends stared in shock at a familiar face, "Damn, you guys couldn't at least leave the windows open a crack? It gets hot as hell in those vehicles," Vincent Michaels looked at his friends and smirked, "Hey guys, it's been a while. Hope you guys didn't any fun without…" before he could finish, he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him. He looked down and chuckled and shook his head, "Well…it's good to see you too, Zero. It looks like you've gotten a lot kinder since I left."

Their friends and Zero's parents slightly smiled when they heard one of the officers clear their throat and the six of them looked back, "Brigadier General Michaels," the five stared at Vin in shock as the officers saluted, "Thank you for your services on the frontline these past four years."

Vin smirked and saluted back, "It was an honor serving alongside you, Major. Give my best to the Colonel and First Lieutenant," the five simultaneously stopped saluting and the four officers climbed into the vehicle and it drove away, "Well it's my first night back from war, I say we need to celebrate,"

"Not only that, but we also need to celebrate you becoming the Brigadier General, son," Zero's father smirked and patted him on the back and the six of them walked back into the house.

Zero's parents, Trixie and Newton slept on the floor while Zero and Vin leaned up against the couch, watching TV. Zero looked at Vin and slightly smirked, "So, Brigadier General, huh? Must've been hell getting that,"

"Not really, just followed the orders of my superiors and rise through the ranks." Vin looked, "I hope you weren't too bored while I was overseas,"

"No," Zero grinned and looked around before sighing and shook her head, "You know you could've written more, dork. You've had everyone worried,"

"Heh, sorry about that," Vin chuckled and shook his head before yawning, "Anyway, I think your parents and the others have the right idea. We might want to get some sleep," Zero hummed and nodded as she rested her head on Vin's shoulder and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Like I said in the beginning AN, I kind of like this show, so please don't judge. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you guys think.**_


End file.
